Permíteme cuidarte
by Suki90
Summary: Haciendo gala de su más remarcable característica, el joven de ojos tan azules como el cielo terminó solamente por asentir y finalmente cerrar sus orbes, dejándose embriagar por el perfume que la mujer a su lado desprendía.


**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por NINTENDO, Aonuma y sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

 **Autora:** Suki90  
 **Juego:** Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild.  
 **Título:** Permíteme cuidarte.

* * *

Varios días habían pasado ya desde que las reencarnaciones de la Diosa Hylia y el Héroe legendario fueron capaces de encontrarse nuevamente tras 100 años de separación y de finalmente liberar al reino de Hyrule de la obscuridad y control de Ganon.

Ahora todo estaba en paz. No obstante, aún quedaban muchas cosas por hacer para reconstruir y restaurar la gloria de su hogar, según la mismísima encarnación de la sabiduría. Por ello, la princesa, junto a su querido caballero y guardián, emprendieron un nuevo viaje por todo el reino en pos de volver a brindarle seguridad a su gente.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todas las energías que ambos pudieran tener para cumplir aquel objetivo... la misma naturaleza se encargaba de detenerlos en varias ocasiones con su poder para obligarlos a tomar un descanso, en la mayoría de la ocasiones, con fuertes lluvias que los orillaban a refugiarse debajo de un árbol o cueva que estuviera a su alcance.

Ese día, por supuesto, tampoco fue la excepción pues la lluvia los atrapó en medio de una vasta pradera del reino, en donde la civilización no existía, donde algunos árboles y animales eran los únicos habitantes de dichas tierras.

Aquello, claro está, frustró enormemente a la princesa.

— Esto debe ser una broma... —susurró ella, quien se hallaba sentada sobre una enorme piedra que descansaba debajo del gran árbol que los refugiaba.

Link, quien estaba sentado a su lado no dijo nada, como era de esperarse; éste tan sólo se dedicó a verla por unos instantes antes de regresar su mirada al húmedo paisaje que tenía frente a él. A diferencia de su algo quejumbrosa compañera, él disfrutaba aquella silvestre vista, aunque de alguna manera le resultaba algo familiar.

¿Por qué sería…? Fue la pregunta que resonó varias veces en su mente al intentar hacer memoria.

— Está lloviendo muy fuerte. No creo que escampe pronto... —declaró Zelda mientras veía las negras nubes que se posaban sobre ellos.

— Pasarán unas cuantas horas para eso por cómo están las nubes... —fue la sencilla respuesta del caballero.

Zelda, quien a pesar de su frustración por haber sido detenida en su empresa de reconstruir su reino, no pudo evitar asentir casi de inmediato— Es lo más seguro. No nos queda más que esperar.

— Así es.

Y de nuevo, el silencio entre ellos volvió a hacerse presente. Aunque, a diferencia del comienzo de su relación, aquel mudo ambiente ya no era algo incómodo. Era hasta relajante de hecho, mucho más ahora que Zelda entendía mejor la personalidad de Link.

Eso la ponía inmensamente feliz, por supuesto, ya que si antes había sido capaz de sentirse algo más cercana a él después de finalmente abrirle su corazón al joven espadachín, y muy a pesar de sus casi unilaterales conversaciones, hoy ese sentimiento era sin duda alguna mucho más fuerte, pues ahora pasaba todos los días a su lado; el tiempo que ahora compartían juntos, a diferencia de hacía un siglo atrás en donde él solía estar a veces con Mipha y Daruk, y ella con Urbosa o en el castillo, era inmensamente mayor.

Claro que el hecho de haber tenido que perder a sus amigos para llegar a ese punto la lastimaba en demasía, y estaba segura de que a Link también; sin embargo, tenían que avanzar, el reino los necesitaba fuertes.

— Se ve cansada —señaló el héroe, sacando así a la princesa de sus profundos pensamientos.

Con su corazón latiendo levemente acelerado debido a la repentina llamada, Zelda posó sus ojos sobre su caballero— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? Disculpa, estaba muy entrada en mis pensamientos… ¿Me decías?

— Debería dormir un poco —le dijo Link—. Pasarán unas cuantas horas hasta que escampe; aproveche y duerma. Yo me quedaré vigilando… —sugirió él con aquella seria y característica mirada.

Parpadeando varias veces, como para procesar lo que le había sugerido su acompañante, la princesa no pudo evitar sonreír levemente— No te preocupes, Link, ¡estoy muy bien! —expresó ella, levantando un poco los brazos con los puños cerrados—. De hecho, creo que eres tú el que debería aprovechar para dormir un poco.

— Yo estoy bien —aseguró él.

— Aunque me digas eso, no puedo permitirme que no descanses, Link —regañó levemente la princesa, al mismo tiempo en que se inclinaba un poco hacia el muchacho, lo que terminó por hacer que él se hiciera un poco hacia atrás y que además de todo, su seria expresión se descompusiera momentáneamente—. Desde que iniciamos este viaje has velado por mi sueño sin descanso, y ni hablar de las mil y un veces que me has protegido de todo aquel ser que nos ataque gracias a que ahora mis poderes están sumamente débiles —recordó Zelda, no pudiendo evitar que la culpa ocupase su semblante—. Soy una carga para ti…

—… pero a mí no me molesta, y por supuesto que no es una carga…

Zelda sonrió ante la afirmación que Link le hacía sin vacilar. La princesa de rubia cabellera sabía completamente que esas serían sus palabras. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para intuir que el intentaría alejar toda culpa de su persona y haría ver lo que ella ve como un problema como algo completamente normal.

Sin embargo, no tenía pensado que aquel apuesto muchacho le ganara la batalla esta vez. Retomando su anterior posición, Zelda se acomoda un poco mejor en su lugar— Es muy lindo de tu parte el que digas eso, aunque tú y yo sepamos que no es verdad… —expresó ella mientras lo veía de reojo.

— Pero es-…—"…verdad" intentó decir él, sin embargo el dedo índice de la joven princesa se encargó de impedírselo por completo.

Al ver su objetivo cumplido, Zelda le sonrió tiernamente— No obviemos lo obvio, querido Link... ambos sabemos la verdad, soy débil... y es algo que he de aceptar aunque me frustre —expresó ella con suavidad—. Aunque... me hace inmensamente feliz saber... que no me sientes como una carga. Gracias...

Link, quien aún se veía privado de expresar, como raramente hacía, su opinión al respecto, únicamente atinó a asentir levemente a su princesa, lo que hizo que la expresión de Zelda fuera aún más radiante.

Tras unos cuantos segundos, la princesa finalmente alejó su dedo de los labios de Link, permitiendo que sus miradas se perdieran dentro del mar que cada uno le ofrecía al otro. Aquello era algo ya muy común en ellos de hecho, cada vez que platicaban había algún momento en el que estos se adentraban completamente en los ojos del otro.

Era… como si una fuerza magnética los obligara a contemplarse sin cansancio al mismo tiempo en que sus corazones latían fuertemente bajo su pecho.

Sin duda alguna era una experiencia que ambos disfrutaban.

No obstante, aprovechando que Link bajó la guardia, y haciendo uso de su poca fuerza, la princesa jaló del brazo al de cabellos obscuros y apoyó su cabeza en su busto, buscando que así este se viera obligado a descansar un poco, tal y como Urbosa lo hacía con ella.

Aquello por supuesto descolocó al caballero de sobremanera, por lo que no fue de extrañarse que un fuerte sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas e intentara zafarse el agarre que Zelda ejercía tanto en su cabeza como en su mano izquierda, la cual por supuesto estaba apoyada junto a su brazo en las piernas de la dama que lo acompañaba.

— ¡Pri-Princesa…! ¡Por las Diosas, ¿qué…?! —intentó exclamar él, pero gracias a que su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, las palabras no eran capaces de salir.

— Te obligo a descansar… —le respondió divertida la princesa mientras acariciaba los húmedos cabellos del muchacho.

Siendo finalmente capaz de alejar un poco su cabeza del cuerpo de Zelda, además de zafar su mano del agarre que esta tenía sobre la suya, el espadachín volvió a recalcar— Y-Ya le dije que estoy bien… —expresó con vergüenza—. N-No hay necesidad de-…

— Link —llamó ella, esta vez con un tono más serio y autoritario, logrando que el muchacho dirigiera por unos segundos su mirada a la de la bella dama antes de que esta volviera a ejercer presión sobre su nuca para regresar el rostro del héroe al busto de la última descendiente de la familia real—. Por favor, permíteme cuidarte… Déjame velar tu sueño, así como tú siempre has visto por el mío…

— Pero, princesa… —susurró él, siendo ésto lo único que logró salir de sus labios debido a lo nervioso que se encontraba.

—Ni un solo pero, Link —interrumpió de nuevo la princesa, buscando que así con ello, Link entendiera que no iba a desistir de su propósito. Apoyando su cabeza sobre la de él, la joven continuó acariciando los cabellos del caballero— ¿Sabes? Ahora que recuerdo… cuando nos reencontramos… me llamaste por mi nombre…

Aquella aseveración hizo que el corazón del caballero diera un pequeño vuelco dentro de su pecho. Era verdad, inconscientemente había llamado a la princesa por su nombre de pila.

Con las mejillas aún sonrojadas, el muchacho cerró los ojos a modo de arrepentimiento— Siento mucho haber tenido aquel atrevimiento —se disculpó finalmente.

— No tienes nada de qué disculparte —respondió ella entre leves risillas sin moverse siquiera un solo centímetro de su posición—. A decir verdad, me sentiría muy honrada… si me llamaras por mi nombre y me hablaras de tú…

Ante tal propuesta, el caballero realmente no supo qué responder. Si ya bien el hecho de llamarla por su nombre era algo que iba más allá de las normas, el tratarla como una igual, siendo él un simple espadachín, sin duda rebasaba toda expectativa. Y no, por más que otros dijeran que el mero título de héroe bastaba para estar a la misma altura que ella, él no estaba de acuerdo.

Si bien ahora la jerarquía real no existía para muchos, para él ella seguía siendo una princesa, y debía tratarla con el debido respeto. No obstante, algo muy dentro de su ser también añoraba poder romper esa barrera que los separaba y ser aún más cercanos de lo que aparentemente ahora eran.

Haciendo gala de su más remarcable característica, el joven de ojos tan azules como el cielo terminó solamente por asentir y finalmente cerrar sus orbes, dejándose embriagar por el perfume que la mujer a su lado desprendía. Aquel aroma que siempre tuvo presente en su memoria a pesar de haber olvidado todo su pasado.

La fragancia que emanaba la princesa era idéntica a la de la Princesa de la Calma, algo que sin duda alguna contrariaba en cierta medida la personalidad de la dama que lo abrazaba, pero que aun así, iba muy bien con su persona.

Finalmente el héroe, sintiéndose completamente relajado en los brazos de la mujer más importante para él, terminó por entregarse al mundo de los sueños, permitiéndole así a su cuerpo y mente recargar las energías que el portador de la cresta del valor les había negado hacer.

Sintiendo cómo la respiración del caballero se volvía lenta y tranquila, la princesa se permitió igualmente embriagarse de la salvaje fragancia que el de cabellos más obscuros desprendía— Descansa, querido Link… yo me encargaré de velar tu sueño y protegerte… —susurró la princesa con suavidad, mientras continuaba brindando caricias al cabello del caballero y con la otra alejaba los mechones rebeldes que terminaban pegados en sus mejillas.

Así es… Ella se encargaría de que nadie perturbara el descanso de la persona que no sólo era el héroe de toda Hyrule, sino que también era la persona más importante dentro de su corazón, una que ella quería como jamás imaginó querer.

Él era… el joven con el que quería pasar, si las Diosas se lo permitían, **el resto de su vida**.

* * *

 **Suki:** Bueno, esto… y el otro escrito, fueron relatos que se me ocurrieron al ver los recuerdos del juego. La inspiración para este relato, es obviamente la escena en donde Link y Zelda estaban refugiados de la lluvia bajo la copa de un enorme árbol. No sé, simplemente se me vino algo como eso a la cabeza.

En fin, es pequeñito… pero espero que les haya gustado.

¡Saludos!

.

.

.

 ** _Suki90, presentó._**


End file.
